


Charmed, I'm Sure

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [10]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Perrie needs Jade's help with Charms, but gets distracted by Jade's charms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the persons depicted herein and make no claims about them. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Anon prompter, if you want to tell me who you are, I can properly gift this to you!

Perrie gets crushes. The absolute worst kind of crushes. The ones that make you clumsy and tongue-tied and just generally far too likely to make a complete and utter fool out of yourself. The kind for which your friends generally make fun of you because they turn you into that much if an embarrassing mess of a human being. Perrie with a crush is an absolute disaster, and Perrie pretty much always has a crush on someone.

So Perrie has a system worked out. She indulges in staring and sighing wistfully and giggling a bit too much at lunch, when she sees them across the Great Hall, and she allows halting small talk when she deserves a break from homework in the library. She stays away as much as she can during actual lessons and during anything quidditch related. Perrie did not work her rather fabulous arse off for that chaser position on the Gryffindor team just to be distracted by a cute smile or a good pair of legs. It helps that the one thing holy enough to Louis not to mess with is quidditch, given that he’s somehow managed to become her best friend and generally delights in physically or otherwise pushing her in her crush-of-the-month’s path to watch her flounder.

It's not a system that keeps her clear of any and all embarrassment, but it does minimise it. It works, for the most part.

And then Jade happens.

More specifically, Perrie messes up a Charms assignment, Flitwick gets worried, and Jade is his prize student, so he suggests Perrie ask her for help. Perrie knows who Jade is before all of this, of course. Jade’s in her Charms class, for one. She's a pretty girl with an infectious laugh and a great pair of legs, for another. She's also apparently close with Harry Styles, who Perrie knows through his friendship with Louis and is in Ravenclaw with Jade, if in the year below them.

So Perrie makes the mistake of telling Louis about Flitwick’s suggestion, who must have told Harry, who obviously told Jade, as the next time Perrie walks off the pitch after practice, braided pigtails a mess, face red, and generally sweaty and exhausted, there’s Jade waiting by the sidelines, chatting to Harry over some book or other on his lap. Perrie spots them first, about to alert Louis, but then Harry looks up, catches her eyes, and gently elbows Jade with the biggest grin on his face.

It's at that moment she knows she's fucked.

“Hi, Perrie,” Jade says, smile bright.

“Hey, Jade,” Perrie says back.

So far so good. Apart from how Jade is a vision of loveliness and Perrie can literally feel the sweat roll down her neck.

“So, I heard Flitwick wants us to practice Charms together?” Jade goes on.

“Er, yeah, I messed up pretty bad on the last assignment, and you're so good at Charms...” Perrie says.

Jade flips her hair over her shoulder in a show of arrogance and grins at Perrie, who's honestly a little too struck by the way the sun catches in the blue streaked through Jade's hair.

“No worries. You've never had trouble before, right? I'll get you right back on track,” Jade says.

Perrie nods. Her mind's definitely on a track, but it's got more to do with Jade's charms and less with her Charms.

“Alright. I'm free Thursdays from three on. Does that work for you?” Jade asks.

Perrie nods again, for fear of saying something inappropriate about Jade's charms if she opens her mouth.

“Great. See you at the library then,” she says, smiles, and turns back to Harry and the book they'd been sharing. Harry waves at them for a moment, waggles his eyebrows at Perrie and then turns back to Jade.

“Not a word,” Perrie hisses as soon as they're out of earshot.

Louis just laughs.

“That went well though!” he insists.

“There's still plenty of time to make a fool of myself,” Perrie pouts, and then pushes Louis through the door to the boys' side of the locker room just for good measure.

There is, indeed, plenty time, and on Thursday, Perrie does manage to make an inappropriate comment about Jade's charms and the effect they're having on Perrie. But Jade laughs, and tells Perrie she's quite charming herself. Perrie may or may not set a little fire to Jade's tie in an accidental shower of sparks that hasn't happened to her since she was ten years old.

Jade happens, and Jade is different. Because when Perrie spills porridge on Jade's uniform at breakfast, Jade laughs and spells it off. When Perrie turns Jade's hair neon green from the vapours of her potion (which – how???), Jade charms Perrie's neon pink and claims they have to match for as long Jade's stuck like that. When Perrie trips over her own robes – which happens at least once every week, and always when Jade's around – Jade helps her up and finally just shortens her hem for her. (Not that it stops Perrie from tripping over the brightness of Jade's smile, or thin air, for that matter.)

Perrie's crush settles into something less exciting than butterflies, but warmer than the brush of a hand. She loves spending time with Jade, and the longer it goes on, the less she cares about how often she falls, so long as Jade's there.

And Perrie's next Charms assignment turns out fine, at least, so there's that.

(At the next game – against Hufflepuff – she spots Jade in the crowd with Harry, decked out in red and gold, holding up a sign that spells out her name in gigantic, glittery, Charmed letters. She's cheering loudly, and though Perrie can't make out any words, she beams back. If they win, she decides, she'll give it a shot.)

(They win.)

(Perrie takes a deep breath and hopes if she falls again, that Jade will catch her.)

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come fight me over the sorting or to leave me prompts on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want ;)


End file.
